


Dock

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Docking, Foreskin Play, M/M, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a stretchy foreskin so Josh wants to dock his cock inside it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dock

His head was filled with static as was his blood rushing through his body, nerves alight and attuned to the bliss he was receiving. Lying on his back in the hotel bed with Josh between his thighs, he loved these nights when they’d stay in and basically worship each other. Away from fans, paparazzi and the rest of the band is where these two could fully appreciate each other and Josh was busy appreciating Niall’s cock between his lips.

The Irish one had his hands dug into the soft brown hair of his boyfriend, lazily guiding the head up and down as he pressed the seven inch length down his throat, felt the give of the muscles around it and soon Josh’s nose was tapping into Niall’s waist, the smell of his balls and crotch thick in the air since he hadn’t showered just yet, it was still early.

Then Josh began to swallow him down, the peristalsis of his throat massaging the rigid tissue of Niall’s dick with such beautiful grace it made him gasp and Josh let out a small chuckle with his lips firmly wrapped around Niall’s base. Then his head was being pulled back and Niall watched with blackened eyes as Josh inhaled deeply through his nose and just before he was to pull of Niall’s dick he pursed the lads foreskin between his lips and pulled it so it was tight and stretched out about two inches from the head of his cock that was shiny with spit and his natural moisture.

“Oh babe, fuck.” He moaned out because the foreskin and surrounding area is one of the most sensitive areas on a man’s cock and Niall was no different, the same was with Josh since he was also uncircumcised but Niall’s foreskin was long and stretchy whereas Josh’s was tight to his head but could still move around.

“Like that eh?” Josh mumbled as he nibbled the extra skin between his lips and then dipped his tongue to swirl around the exposed head, feeling the bumps and ridges of the inner foreskin on his shaft and the oddly arousing taste that was Niall’s natural taste, like skin and boy.

“Fuck you know I do. Love it when you play with it.” He smirked and rubbed a rough knuckle down Josh’s cheek and even with the smooth pink head being suckled by Josh at the moment it was still an intimate and loving gesture shared between the two.

“Mhmm.” Josh nodded, bit his lip then peeled back Niall’s flesh to reveal the head to the air around them, he blew on it making Niall shiver at the coolish air now brushing around his heated and wet head, the slit flexing and his cock throbbed as his ass clenched and then he jerked as the head and pink inner flesh were being once again bathed with wet heat and rough tongue.

Josh began to wring his wrist so Niall’s cock was under a constant barrage of sensation, his naked body at the mercy of the drummer as he slurped and sucked on his cock, tongue dancing furiously around and under the head, dipping into his slit as Niall whimpered. Josh lay naked on his front and his hips pressed his own cock into the mattress, he was thicker than Niall so the blond could only get a fist barely around it, seven inches much like his companions and four massive blue veins swirled around the shaft to turn into tiny thin ones that ended on his foreskin.

The only sounds were the moans of appreciation from Niall and a gasp once in a while when Josh’s free hand would go under and press on his taint or tug on his hairy balls. Then his back arched when there was a rough thumb prodding at his hole and then the soaking wet cock fell from Josh’s mouth to bob above Niall’s belly and with a glint in his eye he hocked up a wad of spit onto Niall’s hole and pushed one thumb in.

“Oh!” He moaned with eyes scrunched because he hadn’t had Josh inside him since the night before and he was tight again as his lover was slowly pumping his thumb back and forth inside him, gentle but with purpose. Then he spit on it again to leave it shiny as the rim stretched to his will and Niall was gripping one pillow and hastily fisting his cock with the other.

Josh’s meaty shoulder muscles rippled under his skin as he lifted himself up, thumb now completely inside Niall and he kissed up his body as Niall’s fist tapped his abs while working over his cock. His tongue began to flick and stripe up Niall’s stomach and he left gentle kisses to his chest with Niall’s eyes only opening up randomly to see his companion working upwards to him, his cock looking stiff and rigid between his thighs and balls hanging low that they dragged against his hip and body.

“Mmm.” Josh groaned and sucked in one of Niall’s wide pink nipples getting the lad to gasp and make the sexiest whimper Josh had ever heard while wiggling his thumb and the walls of his conquest were clamping down around him, the heat increasing and his body reacting more out of instinct than thought.

He sucked on the bud getting it hard while Niall’s breath quickened, his fist between them going faster and moved over to the other one-Niall had a nipple weakness-and on top of that his hole was being opened with a dull burn that wasn’t completely unpleasant. But then Josh’s full body was on top of him and it was warm between them and Niall’s eyes opened to see large brown ones that sparkled in the light from the lamp.

Then their lips were together and Josh swallowed a hiss as the thumb that had been spreading him open slipped out and two very strong and very recognizable hands were going up his sides, then his arms until they rested on either side of Niall’s face. The smaller one slipped his hand from between their pressed bodies and the two heatedly kissed, tongues thrashing with lips being bitten and stiff cocks between them now rubbing beautiful drag against each other, Niall’s dick spewing forth some precum to give it a slide and glide that had both men moaning.

“Damn babe, you’re really driving me mad.” Niall whispered between them because Josh was always so good with sex but sometimes he would surprise the Irish boy and leave him feeling like all he ever wanted was more, more touch, more heat, more tongue. Just more Josh really.

“I can tell. So hard right now.” He enunciated that with pressing their dicks together getting the squish of precum softly between them, Niall was a bit of a gusher.

“Fuck, I need you.” He petted through Josh’s hair above him, bringing their lips back together, kissing through the smug smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Wanna try something though. You know how I love your foreskin?” He sat back to be between Niall’s thighs and lazily stroking the shaft getting the extra long skin to barely reveal his head but more clear bubbled up to smear around it, the smell pungent.

“Well I heard about this thing, called docking. Here babe, get on your knees and face me.”

Niall complied with both completely naked, completely hard and completely craving what was to come next. Then Josh took his palm and spit on it then it was wrapped around Niall’s shaft, particularly around the open area where his skin opened to reveal his beautiful pink head and pulled back the pale skin there.

Then Josh grabbed his own cock and pulled back his skin, his head was darker than Niall’s, more cherry than pink and the deep blue veins were stark against his creamy pallor, he pressed their tips together smearing Niall’s precum and Josh’s saliva around it getting Niall to shiver and Josh to bite back a sound in his throat.

Josh pulled forward Niall’s foreskin that easily accommodated his own head and his lover’s and he bit his lip at the new sensation, the smooth feeling of Josh’s head and the ridge of his cockhead now rubbing against his own and inner flesh, he could only get the head and a little bit of the shaft into the hood of his boyfriend but it did the trick, Niall placed a hand on Josh’s shoulder as he began to slowly move his hips back and forth, the extra skin now held tight in his fist but letting both tips move against each other.

“J-Josh, that feels…” He let out a whoosh of breath because it was weird but it was a good weird, like when you masturbate with lotion for the first time.

“Good?” He questioned back as his hips moved and their tips were sliding and pushing against one another, the trajectory left to however their cocks wanted to, sometimes Josh’s would go the right and Niall to the left or they’d stack on each other or they would even line up next to each other, Niall’s foreskin stretchy and looking like something try to get out of it.

But it felt fantastic, Niall’s extra alert inner flesh being massaged and dragged against while his head was pumping out more precum getting the enveloped heads to begin to swim as it bubbled out, sticky clear liquid making the slide that much easier and the barely there squish as the two tips moved against one another.

Josh’s head and inner flesh were open to Niall’s heat, his precum and his own inner skin that was bumpy and red now, scorching to the touch and the spongy head was soaking it all in, nerves were tingling and Niall’s breath was starting to get labored as Josh began to jack them both off, squeezing tight enough that some of the built up precum squeezed out to drip onto the bed.

Then the older leaned forward and attached his mouth to Niall’s exposed throat, sucking and nibbling up and down as his fist pumped tighter and quicker, his hips now stopped and Niall’s foreskin was the only thing moving over both their heads, the heads side by side and the bottom edge of them would catch on one another.

Niall moaned deep as he felt a coil in his stomach heating, that tell tale sign that his release was imminent as Josh was leaving a bruise to his throat and bit down near his shoulder, both his hands coming up to squeeze Josh’s thick biceps, “Josh.” He whispered out.

“Yeah, m’right here baby.” He went back to marring Niall’s throat as the liquid trapped between Niall’s foreskin, both cock heads and Josh’s halting shaft increased and the foreskin swelled, both tips now coated in liquid heat and smooshing against one another.

Josh’s grip got tighter while his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Niall shaking like a leaf on a tree with his dick being worked over and the sensation was so foreign and exciting he couldn’t really last, not after all that Josh was doing before, working him up and this was new and Niall was done.

A high whine of the drummer’s name and then a man’s moan was all the indication he had with his teeth latched into Niall’s ever defining shoulder and then he felt the foreskin in his palm swell even more, hot pulses of white coating both their tips and Niall’s cock throbbed in his grip while he unlatched and Niall’s fingers were digging into his arms still.

Looking down there was a definite swell and he began to pump it over his own head and Niall’s shrinking one but his lover hissed and backed away, successfully undocking his foreskin from around Josh’s exposed tip, white dripping from both, “S-sorry. Real sensitive right now.” Huffing out a breath and sitting down on his feet, not noticing he had broken a sheen of sweat on his brow and his hair was messier, a bright red mark on his throat and his chest was pink as his nipples. He looked fucking hot.

“S’alright. So did you like it?” Josh questioned sitting down much like Niall did and letting his dick look like a ship’s mast sticking out from his body, Niall’s juices still coating it and dripping down his shaft.

“Yeah, that was great. Did you bust?”

“Nah.” He shook his head moving some of his fallen hair from his forehead and Niall was then crawling over to him with a devilish look on his face.

“Well we should take care of that shouldn’t we?” He purred out and wrapped his fingers around Josh’s still exposed and semen covered head, removing the liquid in one easy swipe then moving his arm back to wipe it over his hole that was still tingling from earlier when Josh fingered him with his thumb. He pushed Josh back so his head was at the foot of the bed then straddled him like he had done many times before.

“You sure? You’re not really prepped babe.” Josh cooed to him as Niall removed more white and clear from his own tip and lubed up the thick appendage, Josh’s inner foreskin now red with all the drag.

“I’ll be fine.” He said nonchalantly as Josh was pressed into a smooth tunnel he had conquered a long time ago. Still felt so nice and ribbed, squishy where it needed to be and constantly warm, the rim straining against the new intrusion.

He hissed above him with eyes scrunched feeling his own warm seed being pushed deep into him and within a few minutes, Niall was successfully sat atop Josh’s cock, the rim wanting to push it out but Niall held it tight and Josh’s dick throbbed inside him, the stretch and pull his foreskin did and then the head being caressed for seven inches in had him moaning and gripping sharp hips that sat on his.

Those same hands that had been gripping bulging biceps then went to purchase on a equally bulging chest as Niall began to rock his hips and felt the burn of his hole and canal around Josh’s cock, the drummer moaned and let his head fall back as he was being ridden, Niall’s flaccid cock sticky and bouncing against his abdomen.

It started off slow, Niall not fully stretched but he didn’t complain and he didn’t mind it really, he was used to this for the most part, that uncomfortable yet satisfying feeling of being so full and to him nothing was better than being full of Josh, give the kid some credit, he does love him and all. Niall making gentle grunts each time he bottomed out, his prostate now hardening and small flashes of pleasure making their debut under his skin, like small moving waves of celebration just popping as he increased his movement, Josh under him and in pure ecstasy.

Then he sped up, his cheeks slapping and tapping Josh’s thighs and then his hips now rolling with more vigor, more rhythm and his rim now more used to the thick slab of British meat piercing and reddening his insides, he gasped and his eyes flew open when he felt his cock being played with not realizing he’d sprung a hard on halfway and Josh was playing with his sticky foreskin that didn’t glide as easy as it did over his tip.

“Fuck!” He whimpered because he was overly sensitive and it could’ve been uncomfortable but it wasn’t, it felt good and the more Josh he could get the better, his lover smirked under him and then his eyes shut back in bliss and then there was a spit in Josh’s palm and wet dragging around Niall’s exposed head, the foreskin completely pulled back and it bulged in the middle of his shaft, dampened sounds of masturbation along with the taptaptap of Niall’s ass to Josh’s body and the squeaking of the mattress beneath them.

Then Niall’s back arched because he felt the pressure against his sweet spot and Josh was throbbing inside him violently meaning he was about to finish, looking down Josh had a mask of concentration to his features, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip nibbled sore as Niall brought his hips up higher then slammed them down harder. The damp hand working across his head and inner shaft never stopped and then there was a guttural groan from below, “Shit! Niall!”

And Josh was exploding seven inches deep into Niall, he felt the thrumming of the veins he had and how the head would swell and soon felt gooey warmth inside him that wasn’t there before, spurts of his spunk now being pushed inside him much like his own was before. Niall’s body clenched, his hips didn’t move but Josh’s hand hadn’t stopped and with the pressure against his prostate, his over sensitive head and the wet rubbing across it he was cumming for a second time.

Less than before but still enough creamy white spewed from his slit and striped up Josh’s abs and pooled partially in his belly button, Niall riding out his second high and his dick now a dark color being squeezed-almost looked as if Josh was gonna pull it off-in his boyfriend’s fist.

Then he shivered and stopped Josh’s hand from moving on him, linking their sticky fingers together and smiling down as he brought their lips together while Josh softened inside him and within a minute he slipped out of Niall’s puffy hole that held every last drop of seed bestowed unto him.

“Mmm, that was a nice session babe. The docking, I really like that.” Niall nuzzled into Josh’s chest and grimaced at how filthy they both were, hadn’t even showered in the first place but this was disgusting.

Two strong arms wrapped around his body and held him tight, “Me too, we should do it again sometime.”

“Definitely. Shower?”

“Definitely.”

And then Josh was off the bed carrying Niall easily over his shoulder and into the bathroom where they soaped each other up and washed each other down with nothing but the steam and water between them.


End file.
